


Just Socks?

by notjustmom



Series: Just Curious [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: origin story of the sock index...





	1. Chapter 1

"Master Sherlock."

"Michael, lovely to see you. How is your father?"

"Ah, Papa is enjoying his flowers and his bees. He asks after you, he remembers that pair of bee socks that he kept darning for you..."

"He remembers that?"

Michael grinned. "He remembers his socks, and you, you were like a boy with a new train or ball, your brother - he was always black, never any colour, boring. But you - you would drive him crazy, he wanted his tea, but you would have spent days here if you could. Now... how can I help you today?"

"I have a special friend, I want to get him some socks - I remembered that you once had some that were cobalt, with the aubergine stripe?"

"Ah, yes... yes, we still have those. Colour of his eyes?"

"Dark blue, nearly indigo, gold flecks, he's blond..."

"You are very fond, yes?"

Sherlock felt his face warm and he nodded. "Very much, yes. He is..."

"Ah, a new love?"

"First love." 

"Very special, then. He is a very lucky man, Master Sherlock, come, we will not disappoint."

 

"So, this sock index..."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, but heard the humour in John's voice, he was simply curious, not making fun of a quirk. "When I was a child, every summer, in August, we would get measured for our school clothes, and go to this shop, they specialised in socks... and I loved the feel of a well made pair of socks. I was an odd child."

John chuckled. "I bet you were beautiful."

Sherlock bit his lip, and was glad John wasn't there. "No... I was - unusual looking. I was thin and awkward, with long curly hair, I didn't play sports, I wanted to spend my time reading and, well -"

"Blowing things up?" 

"I wanted to know how things worked, so I took things apart."

"Socks..."

"Right. It started with a pair of scarlet socks with bees on them."

"Bees?"

"I've always... they've always fascinated me, our grandfather raised them on his farm, we used to go every summer... any way. I got them when I was five. They were my favourite socks, and I kept making my mum take them in to be darned. I think I knew at some point that they just made new ones as I got older, but I didn't care... every year we would get our uniforms made, Mycroft always just wanted black, he was more interested in tea, then, still is, come to think of it - but I wanted the fancy, crazy socks, the polka dots, the stripes... the bright colours. We had to wear these awful suits... but no one could see my socks, so I could wear whatever socks I wanted. It was how I expressed myself, I didn't really talk unless I had to, I think most of my peers thought I was a deaf mute until one of them spoke in error..."

"And, of course, you were tactful and..."

"I was an arrogant prat." Sherlock admitted with a chuckle. "I had no friends, so I had plenty of time to create my sock index, colour coded, organised by what fiber they were, etc, etc ... by the time I finished at Cambridge, I had one suitcase just of socks. I had it specially made, I drew up plans..."

"Oh, dear lord... they are just socks..." Sherlock knew John was rolling his eyes, but he was smiling, he already knew when he was smiling, just by the tone of his voice.

"JUST socks? Just you wait, John Watson... just socks...hmmmmppph."

"I love you."

Sherlock stared up at the ceiling and calmed his breathing. "I love you, too. It's nearly time for your PT. I'll be there when you get done, yeah?

 

"Master Sherlock?"

"Hmm?"

Michael handed him his bag. "I think he will be very pleased, I'd love to meet him next time, and Papa will be pleased to know you are happy in love."

"It is new. I am, we are both learning, but it is - like -"

"Nothing better than being in love, nothing in the world..." Michael smiled at him.

Sherlock nodded and held out his hand, and knew Michael was right. There was nothing better than love, it was even better than socks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so... the boys wanted John to be home a bit faster...

Sherlock walked into John's room carrying the bag of socks and a tray of coffee. 

"Sherlock. Good - he's, I don't know, he's had a frustrating day, and he just needs a friendly face, right now." Dr. Lincoln shrugged and offered him a tight smile, and he sat down in the chair next to John's empty bed.

"What -?"

"Just be yourself with him. He'll tell you if he wants to, he's just tired and he's working so hard to get out of here, I think he's expecting it to go faster than it is..."

"Would he do better out of hospital?" Sherlock asked carefully.

"You mean at home?"

Sherlock nodded.

"How much do you know?"

"I know he tried to kill himself with sleeping pills a few months ago, I know about the nightmares, his family - I don't think there is much that I'm not aware of, honestly."

"Are you ready to be there for him, not as his nurse really, but - he's dealing with a lot right now, not just healing from the wounds, he needs to feel more in control of his life, I think. I could come to the flat and talk with him there. Just see how he is today, and we can talk later. I'll go -"

"No, let me?" Sherlock asked. "I want to help him, Dr. Lincoln, if he'll let me."

"I'll walk you over there, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded, got up from the chair and followed her out the door.

 

John looked up when Sherlock and Dr. Lincoln walked into the room and tried to smile, then shook his head.

"No. It's okay, John." Sherlock helped him into the wheelchair, then pushed him back to his room. "Do you need me to -"

"I just need to rest for a minute, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded, walked over to his chair and took out the perfectly wrapped box, then placed it in John's lap.

"What is this?" John whispered.

"The beginning of your own sock index. I was wondering... no, hear me out, first, before you say anything, yeah?"

John nodded, as he rested his hands on the package.

"If we can get it squared away with Dr. Lincoln, and the powers that be, I want to take you home, to Baker Street. There are arguments on both sides, I've been thinking through them, even before today, and you know how I think through things... you are almost walking on your own, and the shoulder, it's just going to take time to heal - I want, yes, it is a selfish thing I'm asking of you, I want you home with me, John. I know, you would be taking a big chance. I'm, well, I am who I am, but you know me better than anyone ever has, and you -"

"Yes." John whispered hoarsely. "Please, Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned to see Dr. Lincoln at the door. She shook her head at him, but smiled, then nodded. "Why don't you stay tonight, then by tomorrow morning, we'll have the paperwork done, your brother has already been, well, let's just say he's a rather persistent bugger, isn't he?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You have no idea." He turned back to look at John, his dark blue eyes were smiling at him, even as tears of exhaustion were rolling down his face. "Come on, let's get you into bed, hmmm?" Sherlock picked up the package from John's lap and placed it back on the table, then carefully took John into his arms and kissed him gently, then placed him on the bed and covered him with the sheet.

"Stay?" John watched him as he sat in the chair.

Sherlock nodded and moved his chair closer to John, then reached out to take John's left hand in his. "I'm not going anywhere without you, ever again, I promise. Now, you need to rest, yeah? Close your eyes, John. I'm right here." He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'm here, John."

He waited until he was sure John was asleep then pulled out his phone.

"Myc?"

"Yes?"

"Can you have some of your mini - assistants straighten the flat? John is coming home tomorrow."

"Very well, brother mine. Get some rest, if you can."

"Thank you - and -"

"The surveillance was removed before you returned, Sherlock."

Sherlock drew in a surprised breath and whispered, "thank you, brother mine."

"Good night, Sherlock."

"Myc."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." John mumbled and felt for Sherlock's hand.

"Hey, yourself." Sherlock smiled at him and pushed a bit of fringe from John's eyes with his other hand.

"Did you sleep?"

"No."

"What have you been doing?"

"Watching you."

"Watching me?" 

"Bit not good?"

"No, it's just -"

"Just -"

"I'm not - that interesting."

Sherlock rolled his eyes, and sighed. "You are endlessly fascinating, John Watson. I - I can't even begin to tell you what I see in you - so many questions I have, and I wonder that we - I almost never met you. Both of us - I -" He brought John's fingers to his mouth and kissed his fingers lightly. "You found me, John... I knew I was lost, I had been lost for so long, until you found me."

"Ridiculous." John muttered, but he couldn't help the smile that was taking over his features, bit by bit. "You are the most - god - you - you are - just astonishing. I wish -"

"No, John. Don't - unwish us as we are, we are perfect as we are, I love you as you are at this moment, and I will keep on loving you, no matter what happens. Tell me you believe me."

"I do, Sherlock, I do - I just - I want - to be whole for you, for us - I want you to know -"

"I already know, John."

"Come lay down with me?"

Sherlock nodded and slipped out of his coat and jacket, then untied his shoes and pulled them off. 

"Aubergine?" John asked quietly.

"Uhmmhmmm." Sherlock climbed carefully into the bed and draped his arm over John's hip. 

"My new favourite colour..."

Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's neck and sighed against him. "I hope so, I just bought you half a dozen pairs of aubergine socks..."

"Idiot."

"Guilty."

"I love you..." John whispered as he fell asleep.

"I know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going home...

"Hmmm.... coffee..."

"Morning, John." 

"You're here -" John reached out to touch to Sherlock's face.

"I'm here, and as soon as we get you dressed, I get to take you home, such as it is."

"Our home."

"Yes, John, our home." He moved John's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his fingertips. "Now, as you drink your coffee. your first important decision of the day..." He opened the box of socks and laid them out pair by pair. "We have aubergine with cobalt stripes, cobalt with aubergine. indigo - these are very soft..." John picked up a pair of the softest socks he'd ever felt in his life. "There are - I know they are absurd, but..."

"Sherlock..." John sighed.

Sherlock grinned at him and nodded. "Just socks...?"

"Are you always right about everything?" John mumured.

Sherlock shook his head. "I find I'm still learning, John, how very little I know. Now, can I help you get dressed?"

John bit his lip, but nodded, and closed his eyes as he felt Sherlock unbutton his shirt. "I -"

"It's okay, John. I can go check on the paperwork, if you want, but you won't scare me away, your scars don't scare me, John. I'm here for all of it, the good and the bad -"

John grabbed Sherlock's hand and looked into Sherlock's eyes."You can stay, but let me do it - I need to practice, yeah? I'm not -"

Sherlock squeezed his hand lightly and nodded. 

John kept his eyes on Sherlock's as he slowly undid the buttons with his right hand, then took a breath and closed his eyes as he slid the shirt from his left arm. Sherlock drew in a breath as he saw the extent of the damage, but his eyes were focused on John's when he let the breath go and opened his eyes once more. "Could you help me with the right side?"

Sherlock nodded, and did as asked.

"Scrubs?"

John nodded, and kept watching Sherlock's face. Sherlock helped him into the shirt, then kissed between his shoulder blades before tying it closed. John slid his legs to the side of the bed and bit his lip as Sherlock gently removed his pajama bottoms. "You're beautiful, John."

"Sherlock..."

"I know - do you want to - and I'll get the wheelchair, make sure all the 'i's are dotted and 't's are crossed? I know you're not an invalid, and one day, you are going to be walking through these hallways again, not as a surgeon, but as my partner, as my blogger, my conductor of light, but today, I'm taking you home so we can heal together. Yeah?"

John nodded and watched as Sherlock walked towards the door, then turned back to look at him. "Be right back, I promise." He finished dressing except for his socks and shoes, then picked up the indigo socks, and was just about to put them on when Sherlock returned. 

"Let me?"

John smiled at him and Sherlock knelt in front of him. John placed his fingers in Sherlock's curls and he paused for just a moment, and he glanced up at him, his eyes had turned to a deep green. "John..."

"Soon. I know, I do believe you, Sherlock."

Sherlock let his breath go, and pulled on the socks, helped John into his shoes and then into the wheelchair. "I love you."

John nodded. "Are you sure you -?"

"Never been more sure of anything or anyone in my life, John."

"Then let's go home."


End file.
